Trials
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: 3 trials await Levy in order for her to become the next ruler of her kingdom. After 11 years, her childhood friend has finally returned, but he has a secret he's trying to hide. They try rekindling their friendship, and face the hardships of the time they spent away from each other but they both are making it difficult as their feelings grow for one another into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! SO! This is Trials. This was a Gajevy story I started a long time ago, probably when I first started FF, and I ended up taking it down because I wasn't happy with what I was writing and how things were going so I have left it alone until now! I finally worked out what I really wanted to write and what I wanted to play out and decided to edit majority of the chapter and change certain things that will happen.**

 **For those of you who did read this story before, I think I was 7 or 8 chapters in, I did change some stuff so please read it again! (besides it's been years and I don't think you'd remember what was going on, hell knows I didn't!) so anywhos, please enjoy this Gajevy story! I have to go over the rest of the chapters and I don't know when they will be posted so please be patient with me. I went over this chapter and made lots of edits, still probably missed a few things, but hopefully I didn't or at least made everything make sense lol**

 **For those who follow me and my other stories, please don't hate me for not updating in so long, work has been crazy busy and I'm getting married at the end of this month so I've been very busy with that as well! I'm hoping to get a chapter of Centaur posted by the end of the week!**

* * *

Levy was just a small child when she first saw the dragons flying in the sky above her. She sat there in the middle of the open, green meadows in awe, staring up at the blue sky as dragons of every color flew by. Her best friend, Gajeel Redfox, was sitting next to her the whole time. He was just a year older than her, with tanned skin from head to toe, and hair as black as the darkest of nights. It was spiked wildly across his head. He had crimson red eyes, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Levy's blue hair blew to one side as the powerful wind from the dragons went by. She held back her short blue hair and giggled.

"Look Gajeel! Dragons! They're so pretty!" She exclaimed as she pointed upwards.

Gajeel leaned back on his arms as he watched the dragons above them. As he listened to Levy, something deep inside of him stirred. A powerful urge made him suddenly stand up excitedly and made a fist with his hands with a determined look on his face. "One day, I'm going to become a dragon slayer! I'm gonna be the best, Levy! Just you wait and see!"

Levy giggled again and looked up at her friend. "You can't become a dragon slayer Gajeel! There's no such thing as dragon slayers, silly. Besides, I thought you were going to become my bodyguard and protect me forever. Did you already forget your promise?" She blushed slightly as she held up her hand. A small flower sat upon her pinky that was wrapped around her finger by a small vine. Gajeel looked at her hand and blushed slightly himself. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked away.

"No I didn't forget! And I will be your body guard one day. I'm just going to go find a dragon and train with it first! Then everyone can fear me while I'm protecting you! Gihi!"

Levy smiled and closed her eyes happily as she turned her head up at Gajeel. "You always laugh funny!"

Gajeel became a bit flustered and thought quickly for a good comeback. "Yeah? Well...you...uh... you're a bookworm!" He said as he pointed at her and the book that was settled in her lap. Levy was always one to have a book in her hands and her face buried deep within it. Her parents couldn't remember a time when she didn't have a book in her hands once she was able to read them on her own. Gajeel put his hands on his hips, a smug look on his face as he looked down, claiming victory. His smile faded as he watched tears form in her eyes. "H-Hey... what's wrong?"

Levy sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Everyone calls me a bookworm... I... I just like to read books. Why is that so funny?" She looked up into his red orbs, anger and hurt in her own eyes. Gajeel jumped back slightly, surprised by the expression she was giving him. "Why do you have to be so mean, Gajeel?!" Levy scooped up her book and started to head back in the direction of the castle, leaving Gajeel standing there, thinking about what he said.

"I don't get it. Everyone else calls her that, but she just smiles at them whenever they say it. Why did she get so mad at me?" Gajeel looked back up to the sky. The dragons had already disappeared. A smile came across his face once more. _'I will become a dragon slayer. I know they're real!'_

A voice called out for Gajeel in the distance. The dark haired boy looked across the meadow to see his older brother Rogue walking his way. His brother was more mature for his young age. His hair was always kept short, but spiky like Gajeel's. He had dark green eyes and a smile that would one day, find him a very lovely bride. He was good to his little brother, always taking up jobs to make money to support them both. He would also cook food for the two of them seeing how their parents weren't in the picture. Rogue was already in training to be part of the royal guard for the McGardens'. He always said that it was a high paying job, and he didn't quite mind having a sword in his hands. "Hey Gajeel, I thought you were out here with Levy?" He asked as he reached Gajeel.

Gajeel put his hands behind his head and looked up at his brother. "I was with her. But when I called her a bookworm she got all mad for no reason and stormed off."

Rogue closed his eyes as he laughed. He ruffled Gajeel's' hair before speaking. "You need to be nicer to her Gajeel. A friend wouldn't make fun of another friend because they like to read books."

"But she said I could never be a real dragon slayer!" The smaller child said with a pout expression over his face.

"Gajeel..." Rogue knelt down to his little brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dragon slayers are very rarely heard of. It is said that it is impossible to even find a dragon, let alone train with one. I'm sure Levy was just kidding. You know she supports you in anything you do. She's your best friend."

Gajeel looked away from his brothers' gaze. Levy did seem to support him anytime he did something reckless. But that's just because she would join in with him. She wasn't one to care if she got into trouble and she would always get him out of it in the end. She was training to be a powerful script mage and her parents want her to become the next ruler of the kingdom. She was their most precious treasure and when push came to shove, they would give in to her demands. They only wanted Levy to be happy as she went through her magic training and balanced her duties as a princess all at the same time. Perhaps that's why they didn't mind a scruffy looking child, like Gajeel, to play with their daughter. Rogue could tell Gajeel was deep in thought. He smiled and stood back up, taking his little brother by the hand. "Come on, let's go home Gaje. I'll make us something good to eat."

"Don't call me that! It's a stupid nick name!" Gajeel said as his cheeks flushed slightly. Rogue started walking with a laugh. Gajeel mumbled to himself as he walked along side with his older brother.

* * *

Hours later, Gajeel was lying down outside his house, looking up into the night sky. Most nights, after Rogue would fall asleep, Gajeel liked to come outside and would sometimes fall asleep out there. He enjoyed the soothing sounds and smells around their little house. The small dark haired boy would do a lot of his thinking while he stared up into the night sky. Tonight, his restless mind was thinking about one thing; becoming a dragon slayer. One who would put fear into people's hearts with just the very mutter of his name. He smirked up at the night sky. _'I should just run away from here... go find a dragon myself... demand he train me and then come back here to protect Levy and be her bodyguard.'_ Crimson orbs cast down from the sky as another thought entered his mind. ' _But… if I do leave without saying goodbye to Levy… I'll make her sad again….'_

Gajeel could hear rustling in the bushes near him, causing him to jump up and make a fist, ready to fight anything or anyone who came out. Levy stumbled out of the bushes and fell right on her face with a thud. Gajeel relaxed his body and went over to his friend. He helped her up onto her feet and dusted her legs off. She was wearing the same clothes from this morning; a dark green, loose fitting dress with a white flower pattern running along the bottom of the fabric with her favorite headband in her hair.

"What are you doing here Levy? It's super late out... aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The dark haired boy asked.

Levy finished dusting herself off and looked at him. "I could ask you the same thing!" Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat back down on the cold ground. Levy could tell he was troubled by his own thoughts. She sat down next to him and held her legs close to her body. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Gajeel glanced over at her and noticed she was shivering. He stood up and went inside quietly. He grabbed his blanket off of his bed and tip-toed back outside, wrapping the blanket around her tiny body before sitting back down beside her.

"So why are you out here Gajeel?" Levy asked.

He stared off into the distance before saying anything. "I was thinking about running away."

Levy quickly turned to him and grabbed his arm. "Why would you be thinking about that?! It's dangerous!"

Gajeel snapped his head in her direction quickly. "I was serious Levy! I want to become a dragon slayer!" His voice softened as he turned his head away from her, blushing slightly. "So I can protect you..."

Levy's expression grew sad. She didn't want to see her friend run away, but she didn't want to stand in the way of his dream. "If you leave… can you promise me that you'll come back by the time I become old enough to take my parents place on the throne?"

Gajeel looked at his friend, dumbfounded that she was supporting him. "Uh... yeah."

Levy looked up at him with slightly angry eyes and a pouty lip. "Yeah what?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah I promise to come back before you take the throne." His red eyes traveled back to the blue haired girl who had a sweet smile on her face. He was going to miss that smile. He didn't know where he was going or how long it'll take, but he sure was going to miss his friend and brother. He stood up quickly and made a fist with one of his hands. "And when I come back, I'll be the greatest dragon slayer the world will ever know!" Levy giggled and stood up next to him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his body and nuzzled her face into his chest. He blushed slightly and stood there not knowing what to do at first. His arms finally went around her after a minute of hesitation.

Levy pushed off of him and started back to her own home. "You be safe Gajeel! Make sure you come right back to me after your training! You promised!" She said as she waved her hand goodbye, the flower ring still on her finger.

Gajeel waved back and smiled. Once she was out of sight, he ran back inside to grab his bag he had hidden from Rogue the day before. He set out the note he had written on the table and went to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, pausing for a moment. He turned back to look at his brother. The fireplace was still lit slightly, he could see Rogues' sleeping face. _'I'm sorry for leaving you like this, brother_.' And with that thought, he opened the door with a smile across his lips. He was ready to become the dragon slayer he had always dreamed of becoming.

* * *

11 years later….

Levy's twenty-first birthday had finally arrived. She had been training for years now to perfect her magic and was ready to complete her trials to become the next ruler of the kingdom. She was getting dressed into her ceremonial gown when her mother stepped in the room. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her shoulders. "You look absolutely beautiful my dear. You're father and I are so proud."

Levy smiled and placed a hand on her mothers' hand. "Thanks mom. I'm really nervous about this... what if I screw up during my trials though?"

Levy's mother just smiled down at her daughter. "Levy, you'll do fine. You have gotten a lot stronger with your magic over the years so I'm sure the trials you will have to face will be a piece of cake. You only have to complete three of them… then you can become the new queen." She kissed her head and left the room as Levy's two friends came into her room.

"Hey Levy! How's it going?" They both said in unison. Levy smiled and turned to her friends.

"Hey Jet. Good morning Droy. I see you two are ready for today." They were already dressed in their ceremonial attire. Both of them put a hand behind their heads and laughed slightly. Jet was the first to speak.

"So... did you figure out who was going to escort you to the grand hall? I mean, it's going to be such a great honor if you choose one of us, Levy." He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Well..." Levy started.

"It's totally me, isn't it Levy?" Droy cut in.

"You see..." Levy continued to say.

Jet made a fist as he turned to face Droy. "What the hell are you talking about!? Levy has always liked me more so she's totally choosing me!"

"You guys-" The blue haired girl said, trying to cut in between her friend's argument.

"You're an idiot! Who would ever choose a guy like you!?" Droy said as he matched Jet's stance.

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth when Levy finally had enough. "I've chosen someone else!" She shouted over them. The two friends stop fighting and looked at Levy. Her tiny frame was still so cute even when she was mad at them. Levy cleared her throat and stood up straight. "I'm having someone from the royal guard escort me. And no I'm not telling you who it is."

Jet and Droy both look disappointed at this point. They had been in love with Levy for years now, they both even asked her out but she turned them both down. The two were never ones to give up on her heart. Any chance they got, they tried desperately to win her over, but to no prevail.

"Now if you two will excuse me." She said as she gracefully walked past them.

The two tall men watched her walk away out of the room. They looked at each other, Droy spoke first. "I feel like we are forgetting something. Something important that involves Levy…."

"Yeah but what?" Jet asked back. Both of them shrugged and left the room in silence.

* * *

Levy made her way to an empty room where she waited for the Captain of the Royal guard to escort her through the crowd. She paced back and forth, wishing she had a book in her hands to read instead of having to deal with this whole thing.

"You seem a bit nervous, my Princess." A smooth voice said in the doorway.

Levy turned to see Rogue standing there in his armor, one hand holding onto his helmet and his sword hilt with the other. He lowered down to one knee in front of her like he always used to do. Levy rolled her eyes and told him to stand. "You don't need to do that Rogue, you're a Captain now." Rogue stood up and smiled sweetly at her.

"Old habit I guess. So are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

Levy went back to pacing the room. "I think so... but then again, maybe not. I've read about the trials so many times, I know what is going to be expected of me when my parents tell me of the trials I will have to face. I'm just afraid I'll screw something up. It's very important that I complete these tests… otherwise I can't take on the responsibility of running this kingdom." She stops and is silent for a minute. She grips the fabric of her dress as her mind shifted to a different thought for the first time this night. "Has... has there been any word from him?"

Rogue looked down, sadness across his face. "No, I have not heard from him in several months. And over the years, I've noticed a decline in the amount he's been sending me. It worries me that he... is no longer of this world. But then again, he could just be busy with his training."

"I see." Levy said, gripping her dress tighter. After a minute, Levy brought a hand to her face, wiping away the tears that began to form. _'I wish you were here with me right now... I can't do this alone.'_ She turned around with a smile on her face. "Well then… better not keep everyone else waiting any longer. Shall we Captain?" She holds out her small hand to him. He smiles slightly and takes it into his own, walking her out of the room and down the hallway in silence.

* * *

Long black hair swayed with the cool night wind as crimson orbs looked down from the hill to the castle below. A devilish smirk came across a pair of lips. "So he ended up coming here, eh?"

Solid blue eyes too were looking down at the quiet castle as well. "Do you really think he came here?"

A long nose breathed in deeply. "Oh yeah… I can smell him and his lackeys."

The deep blue eyes from a woman glanced over to the large man standing next her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The man simply responded with a light laugh. "Gihi…"

* * *

Levy was sitting at the grand table with her parents and Rogue. She kept her smile on her lips throughout the whole time her parents, along with the elders who stood before them, spoke to her about the three trials she would have to complete and the rulers in charge of them. Her thoughts were elsewhere this night, however. _'He broke his promise to me...'_ She thought to herself as she sat at the table. ' _He wrote to Rogue but never to me… why didn't he even try?_ ' Hazel eyes shifted around the room, not truly concentrating now on what her parents and the elders were talking about. ' _Was it too risky for him to tell me what he's been doing this whole time? I wish I just knew that he was ok. Rogue said he hasn't heard from him in months… are you really still alive out there… or did something bad happen?'_

A loud, booming laugh echoed throughout the grand hall, pausing all thoughts running through the blue haired girls' head. Everyone looked around the room to see where it was coming from. Rogue stood up quickly and went to Levy instinctively. He pulled her from her seat and moved her behind his back, his free hand moving to his sword. His men followed his actions and circled around Levy and her parents who had gotten out of their own seats to stand with their daughter. "Show yourself fiend!" Rogue said as he drew his weapon.

A large man appeared a few feet away from Rogue and his men. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes darting right into Rogues' dark green ones. He towered over the captain which made Levy shake in fear. He had short blonde hair that spiked up on the top of his head with a nasty scar dawned over his right eye. He wore a jacket, lined with gray fur over his dark tunic. He continued his evil laugh as he looked down at the small group before him. "Well, well, well... what do we have here? Am I interrupting something important?"

Rogue gritted his teeth as his hands gripped his sword tighter. "Laxus." He said with distaste in his mouth. "What are you doing here? Dragon slayers are forbidden in these lands! Especially after what you did three years ago."

Laxus let out another laugh. "Still mad about that I see. I bet that burn I left you didn't heal properly. Having trouble getting the ladies now, Rogue?" He said with a smirk. Laxus looked past him and right to Levy. "My, my you've grown... well, into a young lady that is. Still tiny as ever I see!"

Levy made a fist at her sides, fear no longer in her heart. ' _If I don't do something now to help, all those years of training will have been for nothing!_ ' She shouted at Laxus in anger. "What are you doing here?! This is a ceremony that the likes of you are not welcome!" Levy pushed Rogue aside as she pulled up one side of her dress, taking her magic pen off of its small holster around her leg. She wrote out STORM, sending a powerful gust of wind towards Laxus. Laxus covered his face with his arm and grunted, his body being pushed back slightly.

He looked over his arm and glared down at the tiny girl. _'How could she have this much power for such a small girl? She gained more power in the last three years…._ ' He thought. "You'll pay for that little wench." Lightning began to form around Laxus as his stare burned into Levy.

"Levy, get back!" Rogue called out as he grabbed her arm to pull her back. Laxus sent forward a bolt of terrifying lightning. Levy put her arms up in front of her to brace for the impact, thinking that this was the end for her. There was a loud booming sound and within seconds, smoke had formed, filling the entire hall. Everyone standing around the hall stood there coughing while the smoke cleared. Laxus was smiling, thinking he had hit them all in one shot.

"You still think you're all that, don't ya?" A deep and gruff sounding voice said through the smoke. Laxus's eyes widen as he could recognize that voice almost immediately.

"No... It can't be you. I saw you fall!" Laxus said in frustration. The smoke finished clearing and Levy looked up at a tall figure. All she could make out was long, wild black hair and what looked like an iron rod sticking out in front of the man before her. Rogue moved quickly. He grabbed Levy by the arm once again and began to pull her away. Levy could swear she saw two crimson red eyes looking back at her as she ran with Rogue away from the danger. Her eyes widened. "Gajeel...?"

The man clad in a tan trench coat simply smirked towards her. Moving his gaze back up to Laxus who now had more lightning sparking from his body. "You saw me fall yes," The iron rod that was where his arm should be, changed into a giant iron sword with spikes covering the edges. "But I guess you weren't smart enough to make sure I was actually dead."

Laxus just grins widely at the man. "Lucky for you, _Black Steel_... I don't make the same mistake twice!" He said as he lunged forward. The dark haired man kicked off from the ground and lunged forward towards Laxus. Lightning and smoke filling the room once more as everyone scattered and stumbled to get out of the grand hall.

Once outside, Rogue continued his tight grip on Levy's' arm. She was running out of breath but he knew they were still too close to danger while near the castle. They were making their way to his house when three figures stopped them in their path. Rogue moved Levy behind him and held onto his sword tightly. "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your birthday Levy, but stand behind me. I'll keep you safe."

One of the figures laughed to herself. "Oh that's precious... Let's see how well you keep her safe when you face all of us." The woman said as she moves her glasses slightly on her nose. "This game is just about to get interesting."

 **AN: Ok so that's the first chapter of Trials! Please let me know what you think in a review! I will always respond to reviews in the new chapters that I write :)**

 **Also thank you all for reading and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter! ^^**

 **I might go back over this chapter again eventually and make more changes, but like I said, hopefully this chapter made sense from the edits I already made to it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2**

 **So managed to get through chapter 2 edits and rewriting… still probably have some mistakes, I am sorry in advance! I will try to go back and fix the mistakes later!**

 **Nyma: lol I was at work, well right before I started work and I decided to post the first chapter. I was going to wait until this one was done but I said screw it. just post it. lol and thank you so much! I didn't have to change a whole lot so far, I mean in some parts I did, and other parts were still fairly good. This chapter I had to completely redo the first part of because it was so bad and didn't make any sense XD haha and that's so good to hear that you are already enjoying this new story! for so long I've been wanting to get this story back up and I've been going back here and there making changes, reading it over, trying to catch mistakes, etc, and then the other day it hit me what I wanted to have happen and I was like omg… I need to work on this now! O.O I still am trying to figure out the one shot I'm going to write for you but I think I came up with something for that too! :) but now I'm also kicking myself in the ass saying.. why did I start another story?! I already have 2 ½ other ones I'm working on XD ah! My brain just wouldn't stop so as you can see… another story has been posted haha and yes! I wanted to do something different with these two in this story because everything I've done so far they have been strangers and their relationship was rocky. In this one I wanted them to have been childhood friends and then deal with being apart and now back together so this is going to be fun because they are going to hopefully have a lot of interactions in this story. and you are always welcome for the treat! :D you of all people deserve all of the love and treats!**

* * *

The man to the woman's left was tall and wore a mask over his face. He had his long tongue sticking out and was mocking Rogue playfully. Five little totem dolls floated around him, repeating the last two words the man would say. "We're gonna have some fun!"

"Some fun! Some fun!" The toys echoed.

"I won't let any of you harm her!" Rogue barked back at them.

"The fact that you think you shall prevail, is one of a laughing matter." The man to the woman's right said. He was slightly shorter than the other man, with long green hair and a sword in his hand.

"I'm stronger than I look, Rogue! Let me help you!" Levy pleaded.

Rogue glanced back and smiled. "What kind of Captain of the Royal guard would I be if I let you fight and you got hurt?"

"You know you really shouldn't look away from a fight!" The light brown haired woman said as she pushed off from the ground, her body now moving to the sky. Her green dress had moveable wings in the back, allowing her to fly. She held her feathered fan over her mouth, smirking behind it.

The man with the mask started to laugh manically. "You're about to see how Evergreen takes care of weaklings like you!"

The toys chant, "Weaklings!" "Like you!"

Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles. "Fairy Machine Gun!"

Rogue turned his body around completely and covered Levy from the attack, crying out in pain as the needles pierced through his armor and right into his back. The man with the mask and strange toys floating around him, laughed loudly.

"Bickslow, really, can you contain yourself for even a moment? You make the Thunder Legion out to be a bunch of fools." The green haired man said as he places a finger to his forehead.

"Oh come on Freed! You can't tell me that you don't want to join in on the fun!" He said almost cheerfully as he stuck out his tongue and put his hands out at his sides.

"Come on!" "The fun! The fun!" The toys chanted.

"I can honestly say that I don't. I'm only doing this for Laxus." He glanced over at Rogue and Levy. "Be careful Evergreen... Laxus wanted the girl alive."

Evergreen came down and laughed as she once again put her fan up to her lips. "My little attack didn't kill them. You're fretting over nothing Freed."

Rogue was kneeling and panting heavily, bracing himself up with his sword, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his back. Levy put her hands on his shoulders lightly. "You can't beat them on your own!"

"I can try... My duty is to keep you safe." He rose slowly, lifting his sword once more. Rogue turns to face the three. Determination was giving him energy to stand up to the foes before them. He had to protect Levy at all costs. Even if it meant his life, he would stand there before her sword in hand.

"The fact that you are still able to stand after my attack is surprising..." Evergreen said. "Perhaps I should try something else..." She puts a hand to her glasses, about to lift them up.

"Water Slicer!" A woman calls from the distance, sending blades of water towards the three standing before Rogue and Levy. The Thunder Legion jumped back and looked at the one approaching them.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who we are?!" Evergreen called out.

The woman was slender with pale skin and solid dark blue eyes. Her hair was long and blue as the ocean. She was a wearing knee-high dark dress coat with four, light-colored buttons on the chest with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck.

"I know of your names, and who you work for. I myself was told to help the Princess. I trust my friends' judgement and his word. Now leave if you do not want to feel the wrath of the Rain woman." The woman said as she made her way beside Rogue and Levy.

Freed thrust his sword forward. "I do not wish to fight you, but for Laxus, I must."

Rogue mustered up his energy and rushed towards Freed who dodged his attack easily. He tried desperately to land any form of an attack on the man with the sword, but Freed was too fast and blocked every single blow. Levy stood there not knowing what to do _. 'I have to do something... I have to help him.'_ Levy reached down for her magic pen. She gasped when she realized that she had dropped it back in the castle when Rogue pulled her away. ' _Damn it! I don't have as much magic power without that pen!'_

Bickslow stood opposite of the new woman who just appeared. "Come on, babies! Let's start her off with a Line position!" The dolls that floated freely around him, lined up together in a straight line, a green glow in the shape of a long line forms in front of them. The dolls sent the blast straight to the woman. The blue haired woman stood there unnerved as the attack passes right through her body. Her body looked like it was entirely made of water as it formed back together on its own.

"What?! That's impossible! How could my babies miss?!" Bixlow cried out in disbelief.

"Yeah!" "How?" They chanted.

"I told you, if you did not leave, you would feel my wrath. For I am the Rain woman. I am made entirely out of water so your attacks are useless." The pale woman crossed her brows as anger began to fill her. "Now you shall feel the power that I possess." The woman raised her hand towards Bixlow and his dolls, swiping her hand back, she created a wall of water that spiraled towards them. The attack pushed them away with a great force, sending them flying away from Levy and herself. They could hear Bickslow cry out as the water was heated beyond what a normal human could stand.

Evergreen walked over to Levy while the two girls were distracted by the attack that sent the masked man away. Her fan graced her lips as her other hand gently rested on her glasses. "Game over for you little Princess." She said coldly with a piercing gaze.

Before Evergreen could lift up her glasses, she was quickly becoming engulfed by the same hot water that took care of her comrade. Her eyes widened as she struggled to free her body from the growing water around her. "What is this?!"

Solid blue eyes looked stoically at the light brown haired intruder. "I warned you all to leave. And because you did not listen to my warning… I have no choice but to send you away by force." With a flick of the rain woman's wrist, sharp water blades crashed into Evergreen while she was incased in water from every direction. She cried out as each blade cut into her, but her cries that escaped her mouth were nothing but bubbles.

Levy looked to the other blue haired woman standing next to her, her own hazel eyes wide. ' _Who is this? And was it Gajeel who sent her here to help protect me?'_

Freed's sword made contact with Rogues' arm causing him to drop his sword and grip his new injury. Warm blood began to flow over his hand and down the rest his arm. Freed sheathed his sword and walked away silently. Bixlow gathered up his toys and ran to Freeds side.

"Whoever this is, they can take us all on no problem! Maybe we should combine out powers and—" Bickslow was quickly cut off by Freed.

"No. We must return back to Laxus and rethink everything. There are new challengers in the equation that we did not account for…. "

The masked man gritted his teeth as he looked in Levy's direction. "Damn it!" He watched Evergreen stagger to her own feet after the water mage released her from her water lock attack. She cursed the Rain woman under her breath as she turned and made her way to Freed, quickly retreating back to find Laxus. Bickslow growled as he ran after his teammates, his head turning slightly as he ran, calling back to Levy and the Rain woman. "Next time we'll have you!" The three intruders quickly disappeared in the distance. Levy gasped as her eyes went over to her captain who had fallen to the ground. She made her way to him with haste.

"Rogue! You're hurt!" She said as she lifted him up slightly. He was weak from Evergreens' attack and now from the wound he had gotten from Freed. He smiled weakly at her, playing everything off and trying not to cause Levy to worry.

"This is nothing Princess. Don't worry about me."

The woman who had come to their aid walked over to them slowly. Levy picked up Rogues' heavy sword and attempted to keep it pointed at her. "Tell me who you are! And who are you working for!"

The blue eyed woman stared stoically at Levy. "I am the Rain woman, named Juvia. I work with Black Steel."

Levy's arm began to shake, the weight of the sword was too much for her tiny arm. "Who is this Black Steel!? I've never heard of him!"

"That would be me, Shorty."

Levy's eyes widen as she saw the man in the tan coat walking up from behind Juvia. His coat was torn to shreds from Laxus's lightning attack. Levy could see him fully now. He was built, with metal studs all over his body. He had piercings in his ears, his nose, and in his chin. His eye brows were gone and replaced by three metal studs each, his arms dawned larger metal studs as well. Levy could see large scars on his right arm, old scars from the looks of it.

The tanned skin, crimson red eyes, and dark hair were the only things recognizable to the shorter girl as she looked the man over. Levy's eyes widened as she noticed those crimson orbs were piercing into her hazel eyes. If this was the young boy from her childhood from long ago, he was different now. His smile was one that could put terror and fear into someone's heart. His hair was longer and wild than she could remember. Her whole body was shook as her heart was raced in her chest. She wanted to jump at him and embrace him in that moment. Rogue glanced up at the tall man as he became weaker by the minute.

Something was wrong. He clenched his arm tighter and groaned, falling back to the ground. Levy's attention went back to Rogue as he fell. She looked at the blood that was coming out from the cut. It was slightly discolored and had started to turn a black.

"Hold on Rogue, please don't die because of me." Levy ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and saw that his arm had been pierced with a poisoned blade. She turned her head to the large man and Juvia. "I need your help! Please help me get him back to the castle! We have healers there."

Levy looked at the long, dark haired man. He seemed to be injured as well, but nothing too serious. "Please..." Her eyes pleaded with his. He smirked and walked over the two of them. He lifted up Rogue and threw him over his shoulder with ease.

"I guess this is payback from all those years you took care of me... brother."

Rogue's vision was fading fast. "Brother?" Was all he could say before he lost all consciousness.

Levy sat in place with her eyes wide in disbelief. _'So it is Gajeel... he finally came back_.' She thought as she smiled slightly to herself as her face softened. The script mage stood up and followed Gajeel and Juvia back to the castle.

* * *

Levy took the four of them straight to the infirmary of the castle, grateful there still were servants inside and the large room was untouched during the battle. Levy wiped her head towards Gajeel and Juvia as they reached the room, urging him to follow her inside, a second later, she shouted for some help. Gajeel followed her into the infirmary, setting Rogue down carefully onto one of the beds. One of the servants rushed into the room, carrying medical equipment and setting them down beside the bed.

Juvia waited outside of the room quietly, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to what was going on inside the large room. She had no business being in that room at the time and decided it was best to stay out of anyone's way. As the servant used her magic to extract the poison from Rogue's arm, Levy stood beside him and watched with a saddened expression over her face. "I'm so sorry Rogue... it was my fault you got hurt." She looked down at her feet with doubt finding its way inside of her. Was she really ready for these trials when she couldn't even help protect her guard?

After getting Rogue to the bed, Gajeel leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He kept a crimson eye on Levy and Rogue, not saying a word. Once Levy realized he was watching her silently, she gasped and walked over to the large man. She grabbed one of his large arms, and pulled him to one of the beds nearby. He was taken by surprise at this and didn't have time to refuse her. She had him sit down on the bed opposite Rogue's.

She pealed back his tan coat and saw that his black shirt was just as torn. She gripped the collar and ripped apart what was left of the shirt. He grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly as his studded brows narrowed. "What do you think you're doing there Shrimp?" Levy just stared into his red eyes. Her own eyebrows crossed.

"You know I have a name, Gajeel. If you don't want to call me by my own name, you can call me Princess. And I'm going to tend to your wounds. I don't want your burns to turn out like Rogues'."

Gajeel glanced over to his brother who was panting slightly in his unconsciousness. _'He was burned too? When?'_ He thought to himself. He scoffed and looked away from Rogue. "Like I care if the burns heal right or not. Just another battle wound I can add to my list."

Levy stood there watching him. How could this be the boy she was friends with so long ago? His warm smile looked mean and his kindness turned cold. Levy finally spoke after a few minutes. "What happened to you Gajeel?"

His eyes looked into hers. She was searching for the Gajeel she knew long ago… but he wasn't there. "I ran away. I found out how the world truly is." Crimson eyes looked away from the girl beside him as they closed lightly. "You wouldn't know of the real world if it bit you in the ass, Shrimp."

Levy's face turned hot in anger. Her hand came up and slapped him across the face. Gajeel's head snapped back to Levy, his glare went right to her as the sting on his cheek grew. Levy was shaking in anger. "How can you say that to me? It's been eleven years Gajeel... you didn't _have_ to leave, but since I knew it was what you wanted to do, I didn't stop you. And for your information! I do know what it's like outside these walls! You weren't the only one who was training! I had to undergo so much training, travel to different places to achieve greater power..." She clenches her fists at her side. "You know nothing about me!" Levy turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, rushing past Juvia.

Gajeel sighed as Juvia walked in. "It seems you have upset her." Juvia picked up the bandages Levy had left beside him, applying them to his burns. Gajeel winced slightly but looked away from his only friend.

"It's better this way. I don't want to get too close to her right now. My transformation will be happening soon… I don't ever want her to find out about me. Besides… I knew coming here she wasn't going to like the new me. It's been too long since we've spoken to each other." Gajeel said softly as he closed his eyes once more.

"You'd save her by being distant? What about your brother? Would you be distant with him as well?" Juvia asked emotionlessly.

Gajeel looked over at his brother. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He hadn't seen Rogue in eleven years. The only family he ever had. Until now, Gajeel had been training with a dragon named Metalicana. Over the past eleven years, Gajeel had grown attached to him and had even admitted that Metalicana was like a father to him. He wanted to stay by Metalicana's side, but now he was back here. He had to face his past and he would have to eventually talk to his real family.

He really did want to talk to Levy about everything, but thought it was best to tell her in time. It was after all, her birthday today. ' _I should at least go… apologize… to her… I really didn't want to be this cold towards her my first day back here….'_ As soon as Juvia was finished bandaging up his new burns, he walked out of the room, in search of his old friend.

* * *

Levy was in her room, removing what was left of her ceremonial robes and slipped into a night gown. _'This has to be the worst birthday ever...'_ She sighed as her thoughts raced. Everything that had happened this night, made her think it was all because of her. Laxus's personal legion said that he wanted her alive. But why? Why did they just want her? There wasn't anything special about her.

Jet and Droy interrupted her thoughts as they rushed into her room. "Levy! We totally forgot it was your birthday today! Can you forgive us?" They said together.

Levy looked at her friends and put on a smile. "Its fine you guys... I'm just upset about everything that just happened. I still can't wrap anything around my brain right now."

"Well everything was interrupted so rudely, and you were attacked by some crazy followers, and some random guy came and saved your life! I bet that brute is long gone by now Levy." Jet said.

Droy chimed in. "Yeah now nothing will get in the way of us protecting you!"

"If you wanted to protect her, you should have done a better job when Laxus showed up."

There it was again. That deep voice. Levy looked past the two friends before her and saw Gajeel standing in the doorframe. Jet and Droy turned and put their fists up as if they were going to fight with Gajeel. Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two can leave. I'll be fine." The two hesitantly looked at Levy who nodded to the door. They gave her an uneasy look as they walked out and eyed Gajeel as they passed him in the doorway.

Levy sat in her chair, staring at Gajeel as he looked back at her in silence. Without a word, Levy turned in her seat and began to brush out her hair, ignoring him completely. Gajeel was silent as he walked up behind her. He sat down in the chair next to her and rested his arms on his legs. After minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Levy."

She stopped brushing her blue hair and turned to face him. Hazel eyes met crimson red. Gajeel could tell she was still mad about what he had said. He looked away to avoid her angry gaze. "Look... I don't know what you've done over these years, but I've been through a lot. I've only told one person on this earth that I wanted to become a dragon slayer. That was you. Do you remember?"

Levy looked from him down to her desk she was sitting next to. She reaches out and picks up the small ring with the flower on it, holding it up in front of her. Gajeel looked at it in shock, somewhat surprised that it still looked the same from eleven years ago. "How has that not wilted?"

Levy turned the ring in her hand before setting back down. "I had my mother put a preservation spell on it after you left. Something a stupid girl did when she had a boy to call her best friend."

Gajeel could feel the knife in her voice. He knew it was directed right to him and how he had left her. He shook his head, he wanted to explain things to her, without getting too close. "Look, I found a dragon. I started training with him and after a few years, I got into a fight with Laxus. I've been in hiding, tracking him for years and trying to figure out what he was going to plan next. That's why I stopped contacting Rogue and why I couldn't ever write to you. I wanted to keep you safe and out of harm's way and I want to-"

Levy stood up, clenching her fist. "I get it Gajeel. You explained yourself, and now you can leave." Gajeel looked up angrily at her, growling as he stood too. He had grown so much over these years. He towered over the tiny girl now, and his new muscle mass all across his body didn't help either. Levy met his gaze before turning her back to him and headed to her bed. She didn't want to deal with him right now, she was still too angry with it all. Him leaving, not contacting her while he was away, the way he talked to her in the infirmary… she didn't want to talk to him at all. "Just leave Gajeel."

Gajeel growled once more and stormed over to her. He grabbed one of her arms and turned her around to face him, pushing her down onto the bed with one quick motion. He pinned her down by her wrists, holding her in place as he stared at her hard with crimson orbs. Her eyes widen as her cheeks turned red. "What are you doing?!"

"Levy, I'm trying to apologize to you!" Gajeel said loudly.

Her heart started to pound in her chest. "They why couldn't you just say that! Idiot!" She said just as loud in return, turning her face away from him after her words left her. He stayed there, taking in her scent silently for a moment. He often thought of her while he was away. He never really realized how good she smelled until now. His dragon slayer powers gave him a whole new experience for all of his senses. Her scent filled his nose fully. He wanted nothing more than to stay there a bit longer to talk, to just breathe her in, but the dark haired man knew he couldn't. He had to stay away from her right now.

"You of all people should know, it's hard for me to say something like that." He let her wrists go as he climbed off of her. _'But only to you, can I actually say those words_.' Gajeel stood up straight and turned, leaving her bed and walked towards the door, "I'm sorry for leaving you, Levy. I never meant to be away this long. Oh and… happy birthday…" He said softly as he walked out of her room.

Levy sat up as he walked away, her eyes softening as she spoke. She brought hand to her chest, smiling softly as she felt her beating heart thump hard in her chest. "You remembered by birthday... even after all these years." She looked to the flower on her desk. _'Maybe there still is some of that small boy left in you Gajeel.'_

* * *

 **AN: thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review! I love all thoughts and comments and will always respond in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I will have time to edit chapter 3 because I would like to get my other story updated as well. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3**

 **Very sorry I haven't updated in forever everyone… work and life have kept me busy and distracted. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter, I basically had to change the whole thing. There were a lot of errors and a lot of things didn't make sense so it took me longer to go over and change what I had written before. Please excuse any mistakes I have missed!**

 **Christian: Thank you so much! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well. And making them childhood friends was always one thing I wanted to do in a Gajevy story, this one just happened to be it! lol and Juvia will become more involved in later chapters so I'm excited for that. :)**

* * *

Gajeel turned the corner of Levy's room, gripping his right arm tightly as it pulsed. He pushed his body up against the castle wall, letting his head fall back onto the cool stone as he closed his eyes. _'Damn it… I almost let myself slip back there…_ ' Crimson orbs peeked through his eyelids, glancing down at his right arm. ' _I shouldn't have pinned her down like that… I need to be more careful around her.'_ The tall man shook his head as he pushed off of the wall. "I've gotta go find Rain woman and get the hell out of this place." Gajeel looked back to Levy's door, everything in his body screaming at him to go back, but the pulse in his right arm told him to stay away. _'Damn this curse…'_ He growled as he turned his head back forward and made his way back down to the infirmary.

* * *

The large man rounded the corner to see Juvia standing outside of the infirmary, her solid blue eyes staring right at him as he walked closer. "I thought you wanted to stay away from her?" She said coolly as she noticed the man clenching his arm tightly.

Gajeel growled and rolled his eyes as he walked up to his companion. "Shut up. I wasn't touching her for long… I'll be fine."

"I still think we need to go see Porlyusica for more medicine." Juvia said quickly as Gajeel started walking past her to enter the room she was standing outside of.

He snapped at her quickly. "I said I'll be fine. It only gets bad when… when I let myself act first before my brain. If I know what I'm doing before hand, then I can keep my damn curse in check. But if I just act before thinking… then there's no stopping it." Gajeel stopped in the doorway as his crimson eyes fell onto his now conscious brother. He was sitting up on the bed slowly, the servant beside him helping him up slowly. His bare back showed a long and jagged scar from a nasty burn that didn't seem to heal correctly in the past.

Rogue glanced back weakly, sensing his younger brothers' presence. He turned his head back around and looked down to hide the pain in his face as he lifted his vest to cover his back, dismissing the servant as he did.

Gajeel stood frozen in his place as he continued to watch his brother, unwavering even as Juvia placed a hand on his back, whispering into his ear. "You should talk to him."

The tall man was hesitant but knew it was probably best to at least talk for a few minutes with his brother. He shook away his nerves as he walked into the room, stepping aside so the servant could leave. Gajeel stopped right behind his brothers' bed, his mind racing. He raised a hand to the back of his head as he glanced to the side, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with Rogue. Gajeel's crimson gaze went back to his brother after another long minute. He coughed slightly before speaking. "That's uh… one nasty scar you got there Rogue."

Rogue attempted to stand on his own, he wanted to face his brother as they spoke, but he was not ready just yet. He stumbled forward, grasping the bed across from him for support, his other hand grasping at his injured side. The pain from Evergreen's attack still hadn't subsided. Gajeel could hear Rogue heavy breath as he stood, causing Gajeel to drop his hand to his side and step forward. "Hey, take it easy, Rogue. The poison probably still is coursing through your body. You don't need to push yourself." A large gloved hand reached out for his older brother, but quickly clenched tight and withdrew back to Gajeels' body. Why was he being so hesitant to help his own brother?

Rogue finally spoke as he lifted his body straight up slowly. "If you truly are my brother, you will tell me right now why you have come back after all these years." The captain shifted to face his brother with a serious look across his face.

Gajeel stared at Rogue. He wanted to tell him everything that has happened in the past eleven years. He knew Rogue would probably understand his reasoning's but at the same time he wanted to keep his life a secret. "I wanted to go train with a wizard so I could learn magic. So I left the house and searched for one. It was nothing personal Rogue. It was hard for me to leave you like I did. But I made a promise many years ago, and now I plan on fulfilling it."

Rogue stared back at Gajeel. He smiled weakly and raised a thumb to this little brother. "Sounds good enough for me, _Gaje_."

Gajeel growled and angrily yelled at Rogue. "Don't call me that! You know I hate that nickname!"

Rogue laughed loudly, "Oh come on now little Gaje, I have to make up for all these years you've been gone! Now come here and give your big brother a hug!" The dark haired man rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked around to Rogues' side and hugged his brother lightly. Rogue pulled Gajeel in and hugged him tight, ignoring the pain from so much movement at once. "I was so worried when you stopped contacting me."

Gajeel closes his eyes slightly, feeling bad about not letting his brother know what had happened. "I know..."

Rogue pushed Gajeel away and smiled up at him. "So how long do you plan on staying? And where are you staying, Gaje?" He said with a snicker.

Gajeel ignored the name, "Well I was sleeping outside in the woods with Juvia. We don't really have enough money to afford anything around here."

Rogue thought for a minute before he snapped his fingers, "You should join the Guard! It's very nice pay, you'd have a place to stay and you can spend some time with Levy!"

Gajeel's face blushed slightly as he turned his head away from his brother. "I don't need to spend any more time with her!"

Rogue laughed at his little brother, "That's not what my little Gaje would have said all those years ago!" He said teasingly.

Gajeel growled as he spoke, clenching his gloved fists tightly. "I'm different now. I'm not the same love-sick brat I used to be." The tall man turned and started for the door. "Just… take it easy for a while, ok? You don't need to go pushing yourself."

Rogue stood there and smiled as he watched his younger brother leave the room with haste. ' _Not the same love-sick brat, huh? Something about him tells me otherwise….'_

* * *

Gajeel mumbled under his breath as he left the room, walking right past Juvia. She watched him for a long minute before pushing off the wall she rested against and made her way to his side. "Are you sure you want to leave now? You barely said anything to him."

The dark haired man quickened his pace at her words. "I don't care!" He snapped. "Let's just get out of this damned castle and make some distance between us and it." Gajeel cursed under his breath. ' _We shouldn't have come back here in the first place…. What was I thinking? Storming into the castle just because ol' thunder head was here… I should have let the Royal Guard take care of him…'_ Crimson orbs narrowed as sharp teeth gritted together in frustration. _'Damn it all!'_

The two outsiders rushed around a corner, only to be stopped in their tracks as a large formation of guards pointed their weapons right at them. Gajeel growled as he clenched his fists. "Seriously? Are you assholes going to let us pass…" The large man brought his closed fists to his chest, cracking his knuckles loudly. "Or are we going to have some fun?"

Juvia calmly chimed in. "Gajeel… we didn't come here to fight the guards…"

Before her companion could respond, one of the masked guards spoke up with a shaky voice. "W-we have o-orders... to bring you t-to see the King... You two need to come with us..." Gajeel could see the man shaking in his boots as he spoke out to them both. He let out a booming laugh a second later, causing the guards to jump back slightly.

"You think I'm gonna blindly follow you weaklings to see the King? Don't make me laugh! You all call yourselves part of the Royal guard? You're pathetic." All of the men surrounding them look down, ashamed for the fear they were showing.

Juvia looked up at Gajeel as she stepped up beside him. She placed her hand onto his closed fists and pushed them down to his side. "We should listen to them Gajeel. You may look like you still have energy to fight, but I know better than all of them, you used a lot of your magic and strength during your fight with Laxus."

Gajeel glared at Juvia. She was the only one who could see through his hard exterior. Even though she didn't get to see him fight Laxus, she still knew he wasn't able to fight for quite some time. He smirked at her and turned his crimson gaze to the guards once more. "Alright, Rain woman. I'll listen to you this time, but only because I'm slightly interested in hearing what the King has to say."

The scared guards split up into two small groups so they could escort the two strange visitors to the king. Gajeel watched the second group make their way behind him and Juvia, their weapons at the ready in case either of them wanted to try anything funny. ' _How annoying… the Royal guard really has fallen to pretty low… looks like they'll take any willing and weak soul that thinks they can wield a sword nowadays.'_ He thought to himself as he followed behind the first set of guards, somewhat eager to know what the king had to say.

* * *

The hour was late when Gajeel and Juvia were finally in front of the King. Gajeel stood with his arms across his chest, staring at the King with his red eyes. Juvia stood beside him with her hands neatly placed in front of her. Her blue eyes right on the king as well. The king looked down angrily, his hand gripping staff tightly as he stared back at them. He sat there in silence, taking in the sight of the two outsiders before him.

"Tell me your names and why you have come to our lands." He demanded after some time.

Gajeel stood there, staring still. Juvia glanced over to her companion then looked to the King, bowing her head. "Sire, I am Juvia Lockser. My companion here is Gajeel Redfox."

The kings' eyes widen slightly, but then quickly narrowed once more. "Redfox, eh?" He looked to his royal guard and noticed Rogue was missing. "Where is the Captain?"

"He's been injured. He was protecting Levy from the Thunder Legion." Gajeel said plainly as if he were bored with the Kings' question.

The King turned his attention back to Gajeel. "What do you know of the ones who attacked the castle? I've seen you're magic, and I've only known of dragon slayers to have such powers like yours." Gajeel remained silent as his eyes moved elsewhere. The king glared down at Gajeel. "If you do not speak, I will have no other choice but to sentence you to a life in prison. And if you are a dragon slayer, death will claim you at dawn."

Juvia looked at Gajeel once more, hoping he would speak for himself. She chose to remain silent. The tall man turned his head back and smirked up at the king. "I'm not tellin' you anything, no offense, but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you that I wasn't a dragon slayer."

The King grew furious at the dark haired man. "Take them both to the dungeon! I will decide their fates soon."

The guards thrust their weapons forward towards the two strangers. Juvia looked down and turned. "Come Black Steel..."

Gajeel growled angrily. He wasn't one to take orders, but the Rain woman was probably the only one who could tell him to do something and he'd listen. He turned and walked away with her. They both were placed into one cell in the lower levels of the castle that were untouched from the attacks of the Thunder Legion earlier that day. Gajeel leaned up against the cold wall as Juvia sat down on the ground with her legs beneath her.

"Well this beats sleeping outside..." Gajeel said as he looked around the cell.

Juvia smiled slightly. "At least we had a fire going outside. In here, there's nothing but the cold and dampness. Not exactly cozy now is it?"

Gajeel slid down the wall and propped one knee up, resting his wrist on it. He sighed as he rested his head back on the wall, closing his crimson eyes slowly. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Levy was awoken the next day by one of her servants. She sat up slowly, rubbing her sleepy eyes. The servant was at Levy's bedside, bowing her head to her. "I'm sorry to wake you Princess, but your father has wished to speak with you. He has asked for you to meet him in the war room when you are decent."

"Thank you, I'll be down to see him shortly." Levy stretched and yawned as the servant girl bowed again and walked out of the room, leaving the blue haired girl to herself in bed. _'Wonder what father wants with me so early... it's not like him to summon me into the war room. I wonder if it's to speak with me about what happened yesterday._ '

Levy stretched one last time before stepping out of bed to dress quickly. She put on her dark green headband and looked herself over. Her hair was down with her bangs pulled back underneath her headband and she was wearing a loose green dress to match the fabric across her hair. She smiled at herself, pleased with her choice of clothing for the day. Levy gave herself a nod of approval before leaving her room.

She made her way to the war room with haste, eager to know what her father wanted to speak with her about. Her father came into her sight quickly as she walked through the double doors lined in red. The king was leaning over a giant table with a map covering it. She walked up to where he was and stood behind him with her hands together in front of her. "You wished to see me father?"

The king turned and smiled at his daughter. "Levy, my child, I'm pleased to see that you are unharmed. I have heard the Captain saved you last night from those maniacs."

Levy looked down sadly. "Yes, Rogue, er, the Captain, saved me multiple times last night from their attacks."

The king's expression changed slightly to dismay. "I heard this... other Redfox boy... had also done the same. Is this true?" He asked with a raised and concerned brow.

Levy blushed slightly as she glanced away at the mention of her old friend. "Yes father. Gajeel…helped saved me from the Thunder Legion as well."

The king sighed and clenched his fists as he turned around, his head shaking in disappointment. "I feared that." He slowly moved his hands behind his back. "I believe this Gajeel Redfox is a dragon slayer, my child. And you know what I must do."

Levy gasped as her head snapped back to look at her father, her feet moving on their own as she took a step forward, "Father you can't!"

He turned quickly to face Levy, anger filling into his eyes. "You know that if he is a dragon slayer, he must die Levy! It is the law of the land! You don't know the unimaginative power they will eventually possess! They are too dangerous to be left alive!"

The short girl took another unwavering step towards her father, her own fists clenching at her sides as she too spoke out with anger. "How do you even know that he is a true dragon slayer?! Just because he can change his form into iron, doesn't necessarily make him a dragon slayer. There are many types of magic users. Look at his companion. She's made entirely out of water, but she is no dragon slayer. You cannot accuse him of something to which you don't even know for certain."

The taller man turned on his heels, his hands going behind his back as he spoke. "He would not speak to me, the King! That is enough to find him guilty."

Levy's fist clenched tighter and moved in front of her body. "Let me talk to him father! He'll talk to me..."

Her father sighed and turned slowly, a slight smile on his face. "You are too stubborn for your own good. I don't think it is a wise decision, but I trust you might be able to have an easier time getting information out of him than I ever could. And if he isn't a dragon slayer, I may still have a proposition for him, allowing him to keep his life."

Levy smiled brightly as she jumped up to her father, hugging him tightly. "I'll return shortly." She let go and ran out of the room quickly to find Gajeel. Not only did her father want to know the truth, but so did she.

* * *

The cell door opened, creaking as the guard swung it open, letting the tall man sitting in the dark know that someone was entering his cell. He didn't bother to lift his head as he sat in place, waiting for a scent to fill his nose to know who had just entered. Gajeel smirked as a faint light started to outline his facial features as the figure stepped slowly towards him. "Heh, come back for another beatin'? I guess you didn't get enough last night. I'll be more than happy to finish off the job I started…"

With no response to his weak threat, Gajeel glanced up to see who had stopped just a few feet away from him. Crimson orbs opened wide as Levy came into focus. His eyes quickly turned away, not wanting her to see his face. He clenched a fist on the opposite side she was standing at, not wanting her to see the condition that he was in as he sat in his dark and smelly cell. ' _Damn it… I couldn't smell her thanks to this stupid chamber… why is she here anyway?_ ' His red eyes slowly moved back to the petite girl, his interest peaking slightly.

The tall man's eyes darted back away quickly when he saw her hand the guard her torch and closed the gap between them both, kneeling down beside him. Levy silently reached out her hands to cup his face and make him look in her direction. Hazel eyes softened as she saw the bruises on his face, along with the small cuts on his studded brow and lip. Crimson orbs tried to look anywhere but at her, desperately trying to focus on anything, but it was useless. The only light in the cell now was from the glowing fire on the small torch the guard held for the blue haired princess, making focusing on anything but her more difficult.

Levy quickly put everything together. She could tell he had picked a fight with the guards. The girl had noticed a few guards themselves had some nice bruises showing on their faces as she came to his cell. She wanted to talk to him about that subject but knew her time was limited. "Gajeel… I need to ask you something. Something really important."

He was still looking away from her as he spoke. "Yeah, so go ahead and ask... it's not like I've got anything to hide."

"I can save you from this place, but you have to answer me honestly." She paused and cupped his face slightly harder as she asked her question hesitantly. "Are you... a true dragon slayer?"

Her voice was but a whisper as they entered his ears. Gajeel moved his red eyes to meet with hazel, widening once more as they saw tears in the corners of her eyes. _'Why… is she getting teary eyed after just asking me a question like that?_ ' He closed his eyes as he took back his face, letting it fall back to the cold, wet wall as he let out a light laugh. "Levy… why you want to know?"

Her voice was still soft as she spoke. "My father created a law long ago when Laxus first attacked us that anyone found to be dragon slayer, should be put to death immediately. He says they possess great and unimaginable power… and… if you are found to be a true dragon slayer like my father believes you to be…" A small tear escaped her eye as she paused for a moment. "Then… you would be put to death… and I… I wouldn't be able to live with that, I couldn't possibly!"

Levy watched Gajeel open his eyes as he looked back in her direction. "Levy..." He raised a hand and wiped away her tear with his thumb lightly. He grazed her cheek with his thumb as his large hand cupped the rest of the side of her face. She closed her eyes as she fought back more tears, unable to keep one more from escaping. _'What am I doing? It's like I can't control my own hands when she starts crying…'_ Gajeel thought as his crimson orbs narrowed slightly. ' _I shouldn't tell her the truth… not right now… but then again, if the king already thinks I'm a dragon slayer… my fate is already decided it sounds like… so… maybe I should just say it…._ ' He swallowed hard as he opened his lips. "Levy, I… I want to tell you the truth—"

Hazel eyes opened quickly as Gajeel started to speak, her hand came up over his mouth before he could finish, her voice no louder than a whisper. "Please… don't say it just yet, Gajeel. I don't want them to hear the truth. Just give me a moment to ask them to leave so we can speak in private." Crimson eyes shifted to the nosey guards behind her, their eyes glued onto him, ready to take action the moment he admits what they all wanted to hear. He closed his eyes lightly and reached up to move her hand away from his mouth.

"I was going to say that the truth is… I'm not a dragon slayer. Like I told my brother before, I wanted to find a wizard to train with, so I went out and found one. I'll have to tell you about it at another time when we don't have prying eyes and ears." His crimson eyes opened and looked deep into hers. He was telling her the real truth with his eyes, praying she would hoping she would understand him with just a look.

It didn't take Levy long at all to figure it out as her expression softened and her lips curled into a smile. She nodded her head. "Right." The short girl stood and extended her hand to the man still sitting on the cold floor. "If you come with me to talk to my father, I'm sure I can get you out of trouble, again!"

The dark haired man smirked as he took her hand into his, standing up and towering over her. He patted her head as he responded to her. "Just like old times, huh?"

Levy stuck out her tongue at him before smiling, her cheeks blushing slightly. "It's the least I can do… you did save me and Rogue from Laxus and the Thunder Legion after all."

Gajeel put a hand behind his head, looking away like it didn't mean anything to him what he really did for her. "It was nothing really. Let's just get this done and over with." He looked back at her as he lowered his arm, his expression more serious this time. "But I'll only meet with your father if I can have my partner back. They took her to another cell because I was being too… rambunctious…"

Levy sighed as she shook her head. "Gajeel… sometimes, you are too much." She smiled as she looked up at him, her cheeks still slightly pink. "But I'm glad you haven't changed."

The tall man blushed at her words for a split second, his head snapping away as he gritted his teeth. "Shut up… let's just go already! I'm tired of being in here…." Levy nodded once more and turned to the guard holding her torch from before. She took it from him and led the way out of the dark cells, making sure Gajeel was close behind her as they walked. He watched her and sighed to himself. ' _There might be a few things that are the same from when we were younger, Levy… but… you don't know what kind of monster I have turned into… and frankly… I hope you never have to find out.'_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it seems a bit short, but this is what I have for now! Please excuse any mistakes I didn't catch. Thank you so much for sticking with me, reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4**

 **Hi everyone! So as a thank you for being so patient with me, I decided to post up one new chapter for all of my current stories! Yay! I would like to apologize for not posting anything in forever… my life has been quite crazy. Work has been the main reason why I stopped writing. During the month of July, it was just 3 out of 6 people working and myself and one other coworker were working literally 7 days in a row the whole month of July… it was not fun at all. And I so badly just wanted to stay home and write but I had to do what I had to do. I finally managed to survive to my week long vacation and decided it was time to update everything! Unfortunately this is a short chapter but it's a start! (For some reason, the page breaker lines aren't showing up so hopefully FF will fix it soon!)**

 **Please excuse any mistakes or something that doesn't make any sense, I wrote this many years ago and I had to go back and edit everything…. Which was a bitch to do because the storyline was so all over the place lol but I think I fixed it up and read over it as I went so hopefully I got everything! Enjoy!**

 **Dragonfly: I promise the later chapters will be more exciting and filled with better interactions between Gajevy!**

* * *

The king was still in the war room when Levy returned to him. Gajeel was standing behind her when they entered the room, Juvia a step behind the large man. Her father looked past Levy, straight to Gajeel, his expression cautious. "So...?"

"He is not a dragon slayer… he just uses special iron magic, allowing him to change his form into iron weapons. He actually has asked to join the guard as one of my personal body guards. That is his reasoning for returning. He saved me, and it would be my deepest wish for this, father." Levy said.

Gajeel looked down to her. _'I WHAT_?' He thought to himself, his crimson eyes rounded. Part of him wanted to shout it out, but he knew what Levy was doing. This was going to be the only way her father would allow him and Juvia to live.

The king thought for a long while in silence as he looked over Gajeel and Juvia. After some time, a cough left the kings throat before speaking. "Well... you did save Levy. I don't entirely trust you… but my daughter does. Therefore, I must trust you." Gajeel scoffed at the king's words. "Although, I have one request of you before you can become part of the royal guard. You must journey with my daughter throughout the land to complete her three trials for her to take the crown and thrown. Do this, keep her safe and return her alive. If you should complete this task, you will become second in command and you will have wealth beyond your imagination. You, my daughter, Rogue, and your companion shall leave in the morning."

Both Levy and Gajeel responded in unison. "WHAT?!" Levy took a step forward.

"Father you made no mention of this before! Why must we leave so early? It was my understanding that I had another month to prepare-" Levy started.

"With that wretched dragon slayer Laxus running around, we need to take extra precautions to keep you safe. I was going to wait a little while longer before sending you out to complete the trials, but now it seems like fate has another plan for you. Levy... you must do this sooner rather than later. Your mother and I aren't as young as we used to be, and we need you to be ready to take your place as the next ruler of the kingdom."

Hazel eyes cast down at her feet as her fists clenched tightly. "I understand."

The king turned his attention back to Gajeel who stood still behind Levy. "So, Gajeel Redfox, do you accept my offer? Or shall I prepare for a hanging?"

Gajeel glanced back at his friend, receiving a simple nod. His head turned back around with a smile that spread wildly across his face. He brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles loudly. "Sounds like fun to me. I can't wait to get started."

* * *

The next morning…

The king walked his daughter down the marble stairs in front of the castle, his hands behind his back as he spoke. "I have the servants preparing the horses as we speak. Starting now, you are my daughters personal body guard and I expect you to uphold your end of our bargain, Redfox. I shall have the Captain accompany you three as well. I need someone I know and trust to keep an eye on you."

Gajeel rolled his eyes slightly. _'Great, not only do I have to watch the Shrimp, but now I'm going to be stuck with my brother...'_

The king and his daughter stopped just at the end of the marble stairs as Gajeel continued to walk past them to Juvia who was a small distance away near the horses getting ready by the servants. Levy stepped towards her father. "Must I leave right now father? What are the chances of the dragon slayer returning to attack?" The king smiled slightly as his daughter. He reached behind her head and lighted up the hood of her poncho, lightly placing it over her pulled back hair. His hands fell to her shoulder as he looked her over with a smile. As a father, he was proud of his one and only daughter going forth to compete in the trials that await her.

"My dearest Levy... I'm only doing this for your safety. It pains me as well to see you leave so soon...but you must. Your mother and I couldn't be happier as parents… but as rulers of the kingdom… we have a duty as well. We cannot have you linger here any longer so long as we know that Laxus and possibly other dragon slayers are out there looking to over throw us and take control of the kingdom. We need you to stay safe and with these three… I believe they can do just that. Keep you safe." His hand came up to the girl's cheek, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. "But as your father I also fear for you."

Levy smiled as she wrapped her arms around the king, hugging him tightly. "I'll return as fast as I can."

Her father looked up at Gajeel who had his arms across his chest. "Redfox—"

Gajeel walked back over to the king and Levy. He stood behind her, towering over her with his large form. "If it means my life, I will keep her safe. You don't need to keep reminding me of my duty, and you don't need to worry about her safety. So long as I am beside her, nothing will ill will fall upon her." Levy's face grew warm as she blushed at his words.

The older man nodded at Gajeel who then turned and made his way back to the horses he was helping getting ready. Old and tired eyes looked back to his daughter, his hands gripping her shoulders with warning in his voice. "I must warn you Levy, you will have to go through all of these trials alone and they… can be quite dangerous. I don't know what all the trials have in store… the different tribes change the tests with each new leader. So please, be careful."

Levy smiled as she responded. "Don't worry father. I will be. You always seem to forget that I can take care of myself. I'm not just a princess, I'm also a princess that has magic."

The king laughed at her, petting her on her head. "I know. It's just that, you're my little girl. You always will be." Levy hugged her father tight once more before leaving his arms to make her way to the other three and the horses. Hazel eyes looked to Rogue, Gajeel and Juvia as they set their saddle bags on the back of the horses. Everything around the girl seemed to be moving in slow motion as she turned her head to look back at the castle one last time. Her eyes landing on her father last as he stood in silence. She wasn't sure when she was going to be able to return or how long these trials would take… but she knew she was going to be in good hands along her journey.

The hooded girl stopped beside her horse, checking the small saddle bag that was placed onto its back to make sure she had what she needed for the long journey ahead of her. She didn't notice the large, dark haired body guard come up beside her, eyeing what was in her bag. His voice made the girl jump slightly in place.

"Do you really need those books and glasses?" He asked.

Levy shot a glance up to the man. "These books have spells I am practicing and those glasses are my Gale Force glasses… they might come in handy, so I just packed them, ok? I don't know anything about the trials and what is going to happen, so I need to be prepared." With a smirk Gajeel stood up straight.

"Whatever you need, Shrimp. Who am I to judge or say anything?" His crimson orbs looked to the horse then back to the short girl. "Would you like help getting up?"

"My name is Levy, and do you see me wearing a dress?" Levy said with a snap in her tone.

The large man looked Levy over. He wasn't sure what she was wearing underneath the poncho, but he could tell the top she had put on formed into a skirt that went down to her hips. To his disappointment, she was also wearing dark leggings underneath with red boots running up to her knees. He chuckled slightly as he raised a studded brow. "No."

Levy placed her foot into the stirrup and took hold of the saddle horn and cantle with her hands, pulling herself up into the saddle on her own. She smiled as she took hold of the reins and looked down at the man standing next to her still. "See? I'm a big girl and can get up onto a horse myself. Thank you."

Rogue finished packing up his saddle bags and looked over in their direction. "Don't worry princess... Gaje will be nicer by the days end." He smiled at Levy who smiled back. His eyes caught the glimpse of Gajeels' scowl from his nickname for his little brother, making his lips curl up into a smile.

Gajeel made his way over to his horse and mounted up himself, his head turning back to check on the others. Juvia had mounted up the same time Levy did without any issues, Rogue however, was having difficulties. He watched as his brother struggled to get up into the saddle with his injuries still healing. Gajeel waited another minute before asking if Rogue needed any assistance. The captain smiled weakly and waved a hand at his brother, dismissing his concern. His older brother had pride and wasn't going to let a something simple as mounting a horse stop him. Once he finally made it up onto his steed, he let out a long breath. It was apparent his wounds were giving him issues already, but Rogue wasn't about to make it into a big deal. He's always been like that. Gajeel looked to the rest of the group. "Everyone ready to go?" With nods of agreement from Levy and Juvia, Gajeel was first to leave, followed by Levy, Juvia, and Rogue. The king watched as his daughter began to fade in the distance, his heart aching as he watched his child start off on her journey.

* * *

It was late into the afternoon as the small company continued the dirt path surrounded by a heavily treed forest around them. They hadn't stopped for anything the whole ride, and only Rogue and Levy had been carrying on a conversation. Gajeel took notice of Levy falling back and letting Juvia move in front of her so she could talk with the captain. Both the dark-haired man and Juvia said nothing as they silently scanned their surroundings, ready for anything to happen. Solid blue eyes caught the larger man glancing back repeatedly towards Levy as he surveyed the woods. She could tell he was on edge the whole time and knew he was stealing glances back at the princess whenever he was able.

"Perhaps, Black Steel, you should simply talk to your friend?" The blue haired woman said softly so that only Gajeel could hear.

"I don't want to get closer to her than I already am. I'm just makin' sure nothing is going to come up from behind us and attack my idiot brother and the shrimp." He tried to make his statement convincing enough that the rain woman would drop the subject. Gajeel knew she could see right through anything he said that wasn't truthful.

"We should find a good place to make camp." Rogue called ahead to Gajeel. He waited a minute for Gajeel to respond but noticed he was being completely ignored. The captain excused himself from Levy and trotted his horse up alongside Gajeels'. He spoke more sternly. "Gajeel I'm being serious. The woods are not safe at night. We should find a place to make camp now. Besides, I'm sure we all are tired from the ride, it would be best for us to take this opportunity before it gets dark and make camp."

Gajeels' eyes darted to his brothers'. "You think I don't know that!? I know what can happen in the woods! I've been sleeping outside for the past eleven years!"

Rogues' eyes narrowed as he snapped back at his younger brother. "Well whose fault is that now? I didn't tell you to run away! You could have stayed with me under our roof!" Rogue argued back.

"Will you two please stop fighting? You two don't need to start bickering now. We have a long journey ahead of us." The blue haired princess pushed her horse forward to get closer to the quarreling brothers. Juvia moved her horse to the back behind Gajeel, allowing Levy to ride up to the other side of the large man. "Rogue is right, we should really make camp somewhere soon." Levy said.

Frustrated crimson orbs snapped in her direction. "And you! Don't think for one second that I'm going to treat you like a spoiled little princess and drop whatever I'm doing to satisfy your needs and wants! I'm only here to protect you. Who's to say I'm not looking for a safe place right now!"

"I'm not a spoiled brat you know!" Levy shouted back. "And you don't need to take your frustrations out on me when I haven't done anything to you this whole time! I never asked you to treat me as a princess, I just want you to treat me as a friend! God Gajeel, you're such an idiot!" The small girl kicked her steed in the sides and galloped down the darkening path, leaving Gajeel and the others speechless for a moment.

Rogue sighed and shook his head as he watched his brother groan and rub his face with his hand. He knew what he did was unfair to Levy, but he couldn't stop his anger from attacking anyone who spoke to him.

"That's some temper you have there, brother. Yelling at the princess like that over nothing. Honestly… what happened to you to make you so cold towards her? you two used to be best friends." Rogue said as he looked at Gajeel disappointedly.

The dark-haired man tried to get his older brother off his case quickly, he didn't want to talk about the subject further. "You think that wasn't something a spoiled brat would do?! She didn't want to hear what I had to say so she ran off ahead..." Gajeel said as he narrowed his eyes in guilt.

"Should someone go after her?" Juvia chimed in.

"I'll go." Rogue said, getting ready to ride ahead. "You two find a place around here to sleep."

Before the captain could motion his horse to go forward, Gajeel grabbed Rogues' reins. "I'll get her back here. You and Rain woman find a place." He let go of the reins and nudged his black steed forward, following the trail Levy had taken.

Rogue sighed at his brother as he rode off into the distance in search of Levy. He looked over at Juvia. "Would you call that a spoiled brat or just frustration?"

Juvia looked at Rogue blankly as they stopped their horses and dismounted. "I would say a young girl confused by her long-lost friend, and troubled with the new obstacles that now stand in her path. My bet is that she is trying to reform the bond they once had as kids, but the other one is proving it difficult."

Rogue unsaddled his horse and took off its bridle, letting the horse free roam and graze. "I hope those two don't fight the whole way throughout this trip."

Juvia unsaddled her horse as well. "I don't think it is what he wants either. While we were together, he would always talk about a good friend back home, and about how his older brother was all he had growing up, that is, until he met her. He would train himself everyday with his master. He wanted to be stronger for the both of you. On our way back, we got word of Laxus and his Thunder Legion heading for your home. That's how we got there in time to help you both." She paused and looked over Rogue's body as she noticed his wincing and heavy breathing. "How are your wounds holding up?"

Rogue tried to put on a smile as he put a hand to his arm, gripping it lightly. "I'll survive. I just wish I could have my younger brother back. The one who would smile at me every time we'd meet. Now it's like I'm staring into a cold, dark, empty shell. He seems to be angry all the time now, or at least seems to have an attitude at every turn. He's so hard to read now." He laughs a bit. "Maybe it's just because I haven't seen him in years."

"Blood ties are the strongest bond anyone has ever known. Give him some time to warm up to you. You can't expect one to change their ways overnight." Juvia said as she started to make camp for them all. Rogue smiled slightly, taking the words Juvia said to heart.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for such a short chapter again, but it's something! I'm hoping to be able to post monthly because now that everyone is quitting at my job… I might have to work some overtime again so not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter done. Thank you all again for being so patient and for reading and reviewing! You all are the best!**


End file.
